Lurking Love
by xlabx7
Summary: Jack Toteans and the Ghost Voyages crew are doing what they do, hunting spirits. Then one ghost latches on to Jack through love. She protects him and follows the crew to every house. Will he love her back or scare her off? T for safety and cursing later. BASED OFF OF GHOST ADVENTURES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I'm reposting this. RICK=NICK JACK=ZAK ANDREW=AARON. Only based off them….. **_

"Okay fuddy duddies, what did you bring to me for this weeks voyage?"

"Jack, stop being… you."

"Well that was very nice Ricky," At this both Rick and Andrew started laughing as Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Andrew I volunteer you as tribute. Tell us you're idea," Rick gasped finally suppressing his chuckles enough to get sounds out.

"Okay, well I found this great mansion deep in the Southern state called Georgia. There are a lot of reported hauntings…" Andrew trailed off at the glances he saw Rick and Jack sharing.

"What kind of hauntings Andrew?" Rick asked kindly.

"What? You think I got us a sissy job? You never think I'll give a good idea."

"Not that, it's just you're easily scared," Jack said trying to patch the crack that was now coming to view.

"People have scars, they hear screams of a slave that was whipped to death after helping deliver a baby girl. The entire Lounsbury family is dead. Demonic entities attack the wife and daughter. You have to go."

"That's what I like," Jack smiled already picturing the EVPs and activity coming from the house.

"You sound like a travel brochure," Rick said trying to mask his excitement.

"My kind of brochure. I'll have to look into this mansion," Jack already dropped his chair back down onto all four of the legs and started clicking away on the laptop.

"Andrew, I like your idea. I had some thoughts on where to go, but this beats them by a landslide," Rick said looking over Jack's shoulder. Andrew sat on the couch surprised by his friends' enthusiasm. He just smiled and stretched his feet out onto the coffee table and locked his fingers behind his head.

TIME SKIP

"Jack, I found something you'll like…" Rick was hunched over his own laptop on the other couch that Andrew was occupying before he headed out to his own room. Jack rubbed his eyes and came over to peer at the too bright of a screen. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust before he could finally read the black letters.

**Lounsbury Estate and Plantation Death Records:**

**Ana lee Miller-Lounsbury 1830-1852 CHILD BIRTH**

**Rose Ann 1827-1852 WHIPPED BY MASTER**

**Ava Lee Lounsbury 1852-1856 CHOLERA**

**Dalton Lounsbury 1826-1856 SUICIDE**

Jack's eyes paused at the end of each person's life. The way they died struck him sharply. A poor family never got to go far in life. Rick tapped Jack's shoulder to say, " The only thing that is throwing me off is that in other records there is a son, he isn't here."

Jack shrugged and went on his computer to do more research. This time he typed 'The Lounsbury Family' into Google Images. There were hundreds of portraits, but only very early ones depicted a little boy sitting and playing with a train. He clicked the back button and went to normal Google and searched for the family again.

He clicked a random link and opened a homemade website. It was by a Thomas Withrow, who apparently also owned the house.

**Dalton Lounsbury was married once before to Catherine Harp (1845) who birthed him one stillborn child. Catherine never recovered from her depression and labor; she passed one month after delivery (1846). Dalton was married to her for only one year. He waited another year to remarry Ana Lee Miller (1847).**

**Ana Lee came from an old money family and was seventeen when she married the twenty-one year old Dalton. Ana had one son with Dalton, Dalton Ford, who was taken away from her at three because of his disease. Back then people did not know he had Asperger, but we now can make an educated guess that he did. **

**Dalton Ford died at age seven (1855) by falling out a three-story window while a train drove by. Others say he was pushed by one of the ladies watching him.**

**Ana Lee later delivered another child; this time it was a girl. During childbirth she died of complications (1854). Ava Lee was named in memory of her mother and she lived for only four years. She died of Cholera in the same room her mother died in (1856).**

**There was a slave, Rose Ann, who was whipped to death (1852), by Dalton Lounsbury. He blamed her for killing his wife and messing up his only son. She was also the one that delivered his stillborn child with Catherine Harp. When Rose Ann tried to run from the whipping, the dogs were sent after her and she was mauled and continuously whipped.**

**Dalton later killed himself (1856) after his daughter died in the same room as his wife and she did. He claimed in the end that it was Rose's spirit that had taken away his girl.**

Jack closed the article and sighed, "Rick you can go to bed. I've decided that we are going here." Rick rubbed his eyes in response and closed the laptop before stretching out on his hotel room's couch.

"Night," Jack turned off the kitchen light and headed into the hall. The sense and feeling in the hall was much different than Rick's room. It was comforting and homey almost as if the hall was trying to make Jack stay there.

Shuddering from a sudden cold front Jack walked into his own room and pulled the blankets over his head. Just before falling asleep he felt the same comfort come into his room and awake him. Smiling he climbed out of bed and sat at his computer. He had to write this email sometime, why not now? Cracking his knuckles he placed his fingers on the keys to write an email to the man that now owns the plantation.

_Dear Mr. Withrow,_

_This is Rick, Jack, and Andrew from Ghost Voyages on Travel channel. I was wondering if you would let the three of us be locked in the Lounsbury Estate over night this Friday, the 22nd. We would like to investigate the ghost activities you keep getting. We would drive down to Georgia Wednesday to get a walk through and interviews with people that these ghosts have startled and affected._

_Please let us come._

_Sincerely,_

_Rick, Jack, and Andrew_

He pressed the send button and closed the laptop after the ding of approval. Jack looked at the clock to see it was now 12:30 AM. He sighed and ran a hand through his now floppy hair. Walking back to his bed he felt the comfort come back. He crawled in to his bed easily and fell asleep to dream of a broken heart and a light coming from within.

_**R&R next chapter is up, finally… I had to edit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the delay. I couldn't think of anything to write. And I had to edit after getting threatened. **_

_**Again, JACK TOTEANS= ZAK BAGANS, RICK GROSS= NICK GROFF (nothing against him) ANDREW BADLOSE= AARON GOODWIN**_

_**(based off of them understood. Good.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: do I need one? I don't own GA, which this is based off of…**_

Jack's POV:

The van was bouncing, not from the loud bass that was pumping through it, but from the rutted, gravel road. In front of us was a masterpiece waiting to be unveiled. A three-story yellow farmhouse sat on the top of the hill. We were about half way up the bumpy incline when the engine started to sputter and the AC shut itself off.

Rick leaned forward from the back seat and pounded on the dashboard repeatedly. Andrew swung his left boot out and kicked right next to the gas pedal. The van made a grinding noise and crawled its way up the rest of the slope.

We all threw ourselves out of the now hot van and into the burning Georgia sun. I slipped on my shades while Rick and Andrew shielded their eyes. Under a stray pear tree was a rotting wooden bench that held up a curvy woman.

She scrambled up and grabbed a pink tray filled with lemonade. All of us exchanged a look and ran up to her and the tray. We all grabbed a glass and kicked it back.

"Y'all must be burnin' up! Come in. I'm Francine Barker. Y'all talked to Melina Frank, she's inside," Francine rushed leading us towards the air-conditioned house.

ANDREW POV:

I stared in one of the windows holding my camera and thinking someone was spying on us. Suddenly a little round face was against the glass. This little girl was smiling at me making sure to let her teeth show. Her corkscrew curls fell over into her hazel eyes and she blushed.

A quick flash of white hoopskirts swished by the window and the girl was pulled away. My whole body went cold with the thought that came to my mind.

She was a ghost. A ghost. She looked real. She wasn't though.

I looked down at the camera in my hand and darted into the office. Along the walls were deep scratches that looked like fingers nails had tried to tear down the wallpaper. Jack was tracing a thin line with the tip of his finger smiling while Rick downed more lemonade. Melina was blabbing about how the ghosts had done this.

"I have something to show everyone." Jack and Rick turned away from their previous tasks and came to the camera. I re-winded everything and started the tape from when everyone started heading in the house. There was a collective gasp and it almost covered up a little voice.

"But mama I would like to," Was all we could hear until. "Wait until later sweetie." They were both different voices communicating with each other.

"It takes two to tango," Said Rick. Everyone looked at him confused. "Never mind…" Melina slowly turned away from us all wringing her wrists.

"You think this is bad, wait until nighttime. Things really kick in gear." Jack's face spilt into a large smile and he extended his right hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Frank." Melina shook his hand and looked at him as if he were insane. Jack kept smiling as Francine told us more about the scratches.

JACK POV

I nodded along as both the women that run this house told us of the abuse this room had gotten, since the start of adding on in 2005.

"The little boy, was taken away from the Lounsburys in 1851 because of Asperger disease. He loves trains, so bring him a toy train… It'll move throughout the rooms. He is normally seen and only heard saying, 'trains' or 'Mommy,' but there are those times." Francine told us.

Melina then continued with, "Ava Lee died of cholera in the same room her mother died. Mr. Lounsbury—you must address him as that—then killed himself there, after whipping a house slave. The cries of the slave are heard often at night. The whip has hit me once; I have the scar on my back.

"Ana Lee is kind and watches her children. Most of the people that have been alone with her feel loved and comforted. Her husband is evil though. It is claimed that on her dying bed Ana never asked for her husband and told the slave during her final moments she had never loved him."

A loud clap came from the door behind us and footsteps were heard upstairs along with a terrified scream. I looked at the door to see a tall scrawny blonde man awkwardly standing there.

"Hi maw, I brought ya' some lunch. What's goin' on?"

"Aw nothin' Marcus." Claimed Mrs. Barker. Marcus dropped the food off on the table and sat in one of the seats.

"I've been harassed here too Mama," He drawled. "That mean ole boy a theirs went and backhanded me, all 'cause I picked up his train. Overreacted if I say so myself."

"Don't judge him, he is different," A loud cry echoed through the house. "They are just puttin' on a show right now. Marcus I think ya'r maw is fine with you goin' now." Melina smiled. Marcus nodded and left the building pouting.

"Are any of ya' hungry? I had him bring extra." She opened a bag practically over flowing with snacks and sandwiches. We all dug in and thanked her around full mouths.

TIME LASPE

After lunch we kicked up the interviews again starting with a mouse-ish girl named Carrie.

"Well one time I was cleaning up the kitchen, since we had just hosted a wedding. Everyone loves the view outside and find it holy, so they marry here. Anyways, I was cleaning and I turned around. There the lady of the house was. She was all 'I'm better than you' and I was all 'GHOST!' I left that day and never looked back."

Turner then stepped up to the plate and held up a scarred hand. "Mr. Lounsbury is still whippin' I know that for cert'in." Andrew slowly nodded and Turner walked out of the house.

Lily was our next interview and she led us out of the room and into the real house. The walls were in pristine conditions and all the furniture looked authentic. "No one has cleaned here in 5 months. I've been working here and I always see a slave cleaning and taking care of the furniture. This is from this house was made. Nothing has been changed since."

I took a second to look around before waving in the next person. A man in his late sixties hobbled over to us using his cane with every step. Rick rushed forward and assisted him to the couch.

"My name is," He paused a moment to cough into a handkerchief. "Thomas. I worked here in 1970 at the age of 42. They had to ponder the idea of closing it. Mr. Lounsbury got angry and acted all the visitors because Ana Lee was fond of a living breathing man.

"Six times I got attacked. The last one made me quit since I was shoved down the stairs. My leg was broken in four different places and I lay at the bottom of the left spilt staircase waiting for someone to come." He again used his hanky and then put pressure on his cane to help him stand and leave the room.

Rick looked at Andrew and then me. I could feel the huge smile on my face. Tomorrow was going to be better than anyone else could believe. Andrew stared at his camera and broke our silence, "I-I don't know guys. Are you sure?"

I laughed along with Rick and nodded my head happily.

"Damn. Walk through time?" As if hearing what Andrew said Mrs. Barker walked in.

"This is the foyer! These windows almost always have the face of Ava Lee plastered on it, as Mr. Badlose saw. Sometimes the panes fog over from the chill emanating from her. You can hear parties being hosted here and laughter." She then led us through a second door on the left.

"This is the living room. You may hear glasses clinking here. The little boy likes this room because of that," She extended her index finger to the small train. "Otherwise nothing really happens."

We then went through the door on the right. "Welcome to the dining room. You hear laughter from both Mr. and Mrs. Lounsbury. They also like to have conversations together here." She then led us through another door on the left.

"This is the last room down here, the kitchen. You sometimes see Ruth Ann cooking or hear her singing. She mostly cleans during the day," We then walked out of the kitchen into the dining room and then through an arch back to the foyer. She led us up the left half of the split staircase. "I found Thomas at the end of that. I was only fifteen."

We went down a hall that had a branch off in the middle. She took us into a larger room, "This is where Mr. and Mrs. Lounsbury slept. Sometimes you hear coughing or readying here. This was where they were fighting earlier." We went back into the hall and walked down the branch off.

"Left is Dalton Ford's room and right is Ava Lee's. Ava isn't normally in her room. Dalton is always there playing with trains. Oh, be careful tomorrow he likes to move them all around." We walked back to the stairs and took the last flight up.

"This is the sick room. Three people died here. Dalton Ford died in his 'insane asylum,' but no one knows exactly how. Ana, Ava, and Dalton died here. Ana of child labor, Ava of cholera, and Dalton of suicide. This is the hot spot. Ava plays with the lights, while Ana and Dalton bicker." She walked all the way down the stairs and out of the house with us following.

"The slave quarters," She gestured to a run down rectangular building. "It still has the same cots, but no one tends to stay there," We walked around to behind it, "Voodoo happens a lot here. Ruth Ann tries to bring herself back to life."

Rick turned around and pointed to a dirt plot. "What happens there?"

"Where? Oh! The graveyard, nothing really no one here accepts that they are dead. We think that's why they come back so strong and life like."

We all headed across the ground back to the van and shook hands with our interviewees and the ladies running this house. The three of us piled into the van again and Andrew turned the keys to start it up. The engine grinded and then nothing happened.

Rick groaned, "Andrew get a new van!"

"NEVER!" He turned the keys again and it started. He stuck his tongue out at Rick in the rearview mirror and floored it down the bouncy hill screaming the entire way.

_**So school started and I want y'all to review and tell me how often you want updates. I can do weekly, every two weeks, or monthly. If I'm a little late I'm sorry. **_

_**REVIEW favorite or anything. To everyone that did, I thank you. My birthday rocked!**_

_**xlabx7**_

_**R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaa chicas y chicos _

_Bonjour filles et garcons_

_Hello girls and boys!_

_ Sorry for not writing… hehehe! I love you. Thank PinkIsManly1 for making me update. _

_ Thanks to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and commenters!_

_I'm eating a clementine and I don't own Ghost Adventures (the show this is based off of). _

THIRD PERSON POV

Andrew huddled over his tripod and camera making sure everything was turned on and correctly attached. Last time the group had been to a house the camera fell and shattered completely, which of course made Rick and Jack excited, but for Andrew it was the exact opposite.

Rick talked Melina through exactly what was happening tonight, when she'd come back to unlock the door and lead us to the slave house, and when she'd come back to let us out at sunrise.

"Six-thirty-four in the morning you come back to let us out of the slave quarters."

"Why do you want to do this? Y'all are gonna hurt!"

"We've done this a hundred times, we will be fine."

"You've never done a lockdown here though."

That sentence was a secret of what was to come later in the night, but it stuck in none of the guys' heads like it should have.

Jack carried boxes filled with machines that would be put to use that night. He quietly murmured not only to himself, but also to the hiding ghosts.

ANA LEE:

I fussed around the house for the first time in years. I righted the clock seated on the mantle of our fireplace. Tonight would be unlike any other for the men invited into our estate.

Giggles came from Ava Lee who waved at the man carrying a camera named, Andrew. He seemed surprised to see her beaming at him, but slowly waved back to her. Angrily I picked up my baby and sat her on the couch.

"We do not talk to those men Ava. They are monsters that waltz around claiming that we are monsters."

"Mama I want to play with new people. I get tired of playing trains with Ford. I wish to play like a real child does!"

"You are a real child."

"We are dead, Mama. I looked at the graveyard. There are four stones, each one with a different name on it. One of them had my name on it, Mama. I know the truth."

"Ava Lee we are alive! You do not counter your mother like that!" Echoed Dalton from the top of the spilt staircase. I rolled my eyes at how he tried to back me up after he countered me only minutes ago.

"Dalton I do not need your help. She listens to her mother, right Ava Lee?" Turning my face back to where she was seated, I saw she had left me for the window again.

"Yes she does listen to you."

"I do not need this now Dalton! I do not need you now!" After that we escaladed quickly into a screaming match that ended as it always did. I stormed off into the kitchen to make sure Rose Ann was preparing for our gala later tonight.

"The pies are cookin', love. E'eryting is goin' accordin' to plan." She said trying to ease my frazzled emotions.

JACK POV:

Finally everything was loaded into the office and Andrew was pointing his camera at me.

"So we are here at the Lounsbury Estate in Georgia, one of the most haunted places! People have scars from these ruthless ghosts and some people have even been physically beaten by the entities living in this house. We, the Ghost Voyagers crew, are going to be the first people ever to stay all night at this house.

Melina Frank is going to lock us in here and then at four in the morning she will wake up and let us into the slave quarters filled with the Voodoo of Rose Ann, a slave whipped to death on these very grounds."

"Okay Melina! How about you lock us in here!" said Rick. She nodded then fist bumped us and exited the house to lock it from outside. Andrew aimed the camera at the lock so everyone would know that we really were locked here.

Suddenly the bolt lock, that we were not using for this lockdown, clamped shut. After that the click of the real key lock we were using sounded and we knew we were trapped.

_To be continued! Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!_

_ Part of the over night will be next chapter! The other part (slave quarters) will come after that! _

_ I'm excited hope y'all are too!_

_R&R,_

_ xlabx7_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone. I am updating. I am sorry for not updating.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA at alllllllll. Not one tiny piece.**_

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Andrew aimed the camera at the lock so everyone would know that we really were locked here._

_Suddenly the bolt lock, that we were not using for this lockdown, clamped shut. After that the click of the real key lock we were using sounded and we knew we were trapped._

PRESENTLY

JACK POV:

I felt the wolfish grin on my face as I turned to the guys standing in the yellow office. These ghosts are going to play with us tonight in their little dollhouse. We are trapped and I am not afraid in the slightest way.

All of us shivered at a cold cloud that seemed to swirl around us the way women's hoopskirts would spin in a dance. With that image sitting in my mind I knew Ana Lee was waltzing around us waiting for a partner to join her.

Rick lifted the thermal camera he was holding to me and gasped, "Jack something is right behind you. There is a clear shape in the form—"

A small scoff stopped Rick. "It's Ana Lee not a form. It is a person, Rick. Remember that." I felt a pat on my shoulder and sudden warmth as if she had left. After my quick encounter I was ready for the rest of this night.

"I'm going to turn on an EVP and leave it in my pocket to see if we can hear anything from the family that is living here." I said staring at myself in Andrew's camera, "Talk into the green light so I can hear you."

We waited a few seconds expecting a voice, but nothing happened. I gestured for the guys to continue on into the foyer with the spilt staircase. In this room an innocent man was pushed down the left staircase and abandoned. I walked to the left stairs and felt colder. Slowly a new energy filled me and I went up each step defiantly. The cold wouldn't scare me. I am the cold. I am the dead.

I stopped midway. I am not dead. I breathe. I beat. I live. This house is dead. I am the tiny bit of life in it. The feeling vanished; whatever protected me this far was gone.

It wasn't protecting me. It was trying to kill me. It was leading me to my death. I was going to be the cold. I almost was the dead. I was possessed. I shuddered and stumbled as I tried to continue to the next step.

I looked down at my EVP and tried to remind myself that I was in control; these ghosts couldn't hurt me. Lies. I lie to myself every day. Ghosts hurt they cut, they push, they take people with them. I will not be taken. I ran back down the stairs and started gagging at the bottom.

Rick came over and handed me a water bottle as Andrew stood in the middle of the room with his jaw practically to the push rug beneath his feet. After a few minutes I stood up ignoring the black dots coming into my vision and swallowed. I am not their doll.

"You okay?" Asked Andrew. I nodded feeling something stronger than bile rising in my throat.

Rick cleared his throat and licked his lips before saying. "I know there are people trapped here, but we are not like you. We can leave after tonight. You are stuck here forever! We have the upper hand. You lose again and again."

We lost already. We lost when that deadbolt slid through. We were pawns in their game and because of his outburst Rick was going to be taken out first. An eerie giggle filled the room after moments of silence. Off in the distance a train whistle blew and within the house there was a coo. It was the children, but where were the parents.

As if on cue there were a pair of footsteps walking down the left staircase. On that wall above the railing was a painting of Mr. Lounsbury; those were his footsteps. Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of the feet.

A light laugh clanged through the air along with glasses. Tonight was a party and we were the guests of honor. I walked through the hallway to the dining room to see a buffet of food including biscuits and pies sitting on the grand table. Three seats were pulled out waiting for the three of us. Andrew whimpered as I sat down.

Rick leaned against the wall, bored and unfazed by the food. I grabbed a chicken leg and took a bite to feel a sharp sting in my shin. Someone kicked me under the table!

"We wait for everyone," I heard whispered in my ear. Looking where the whisper came from was a steam engine toy train. Dalton Ford sat next to me waiting for his mama and papa to join us.

That train had been seated on the ledge by the window this morning and now it sat right at the table in front of the fine china plates. These were the strongest ghosts I had ever seen. Their strength scared me because my muscles wouldn't stop their spirits. Nothing could stop them.

I looked down at my watch it was already ten thirty. I couldn't sit through this dinner so I quickly rose, marched through the door, and back down the hall into the foyer. Andrew and Rick followed me and I heard a shatter of glass and the whistle of a train from the now empty room.

The window facing the hill we drove up yesterday had a mist on it from Ava Lee's chilled heart. In the mist seemed to be a fading drawing and Andrew scurried over to film it as it quickly evaporated from our sights.

Rick jumped and spun around to face the left staircase and yelp, "Something demonic just kicked my ass! My ass!"

Andrew and I snickered at his sheer terror, but then I realized that was where Thomas was pushed. The evil entity lived on those stairs. Rick darted from the left stairs to the right and started up them. I followed along with Andrew.

"Guys… I feel a little hand holding mine, in case you were wondering…" Andrew whined. Rick turned around with the thermal camera and showed me the screen. Andrew was a yellow and orange blob while right next to him was a light blue mass. The mass was half his height and seemed to have a dress on. Ava Lee again was playing with Andrew.

She seemed friendly so I took the EVP out of my pocket and pointed to the green light, "Talk here sweetie."

We waited in silence until Rick started poking the thermal screen, "The blob is gone. She just disappeared."

We nodded and went up the rest of the stairs. I looked at my watch it was already eleven. I grabbed the handle into Dalton Ford's room and to my amazement it was locked. It took three slams of my shoulder to finally get it to open with a splintering crack.

The inside of the room looked exactly the way it did when we first glimpsed it. No train car had been moved in the slightest bit, but a few of them were releasing puffs of steam as I peered in. There seemed to be no presence, but still we took a thermal camera image and my hypothesis was correct.

We turned and went into Ava Lee's room. There were tiny china dolls lying around and newer dolls that had to have been gifted among them. Andrew reached into a small camelback he was wearing and pulled out a small rag doll. He placed it on the center of her comforter as a present for his little friend.

Rick took another image and in that one sat a large white cloud in the corner as if watching and another on the bed next to the doll. I pulled out my EVP and handed it to Andrew.

"Hi Ava Lee, I am Andrew and these are my friends. Why are you here?" He waited a few seconds before continuing, "Is there anyone else with you in this room?" After no response we could hear Andrew put away the EVP and we headed to the parent's bedroom.

Within the rosy pink walls was a large upholstered bed that took up at least half the room. A wall of books and a vanity with a crappy mirror occupied the rest of it. Rick took a few images and I walked over to the vanity.

I looked at the stains in the mirror and slowly my eyes gravitated to my reflection. I saw my normal spiked hair and plain black t-shirt that little bits of my tattoos peeking out from under. Then my eyes travelled to my face. My regular creases my forehead, the slight smile I always had when investigating and then my blue eyes.

They were no longer blue they were a piercing green.

"Are you going to stop admiring yourself for a second and help us with this investigation?" Rick rudely asked. He walked over to the mirror with me and gasped. His eyes were stuck on mine or the eyes that were where mine belong.

I pulled out an EVP and started asking questions right away leaving a bare minimum of time between them. "Who is with us? Do you know who we are? Do you want us to leave? How did you die?"

Automatically the EVP died and the eyes disappeared. Death is a hard topic here. No one will accept it besides the living. I looked at my watch it was already two thirty we only had until four in this house. We hadn't even gotten to the hot spot of the "death room."

I ushered everyone out of the room and announced to the camera staring at my blue eyes where we were headed. I mounted the flight of stairs to the attic where the death room was located.

Again Andrew reached into the pack on his back and took out a rope. He tied it into a noose and hung it from the second beam in the room.

"Is there where you hung yourself? You are a coward; you couldn't live with the truth! You trapped people in this house to please yourself. No one wants to be here, they aren't your dolls to control." There was a warm breeze that swung the noose and caused it to fall from the beam.

Rick released a few pent up curse words that would have to be bleeped out before this episode aired. Andrew seemed too scared to say anything, but he could definitely shake the camera with his trembling hands.

"Was that you Dalton? We aren't scared. We are alive, unlike you. You took your own life here. We will walk out alive, unlike your family."

There was a cough and whimper that may have belonged to Ava Lee, since she died of cholera in this room. There was a bucket on the floor that seemed stained with copper or rust, but when I looked closer I realized it was used for bleeding out the sick and the stains were dried crusted blood from the deceased.

We sat down for a couple minutes and just let the EVP sit in front of us before Rick broke the silence; "We only have about an hour, so I say we split up."

Andrew would go to stay in Ava's, Rick was going to take the parent's room and I would have the attic.

I kept the EVP running and asked generic questions that we always used until there was a slam. I jumped up ignoring how much of a baby I must look like on the camera sitting right in front of me. The door at the bottom of the stairs was shut. Then the lights flicked on.

I felt the scream rip from my throat as I turned around to see the sheets on the sick bed screwed up and the bucket seemingly filled to the brim. There was a booming laugh and then the one light bulb exploded reimbursing me in pitch black. My watch glowed. It was 3:59.

RICK POV:

I was staring at the mirror trying to see if the eyes were there after trying an EVP. This room seemed completely spirit free and it was boring me. Then I heard footsteps in the hallway.

Before I could poke my head out of the door to find the source it slammed in my face. The deadbolt slid home and I couldn't pull it open no matter how hard I pushed and pulled. My watched beeped at me telling me it was 3:59.

ANDREW POV:

"Is this your favorite doll?" I asked picking up and antique china doll. I heard a minor giggle and felt a tug on the doll I was holding. I put it back on the bed, for once not feeling afraid of a spirit that was with me.

In the hall I heard footsteps and a slam of what was probably the door to the room Rick was in. Then my door closed and locked with more speed than I had ever seen. There was a small gasp from beside me and the door seemed to rattle as if someone struggled to open it.

I looked down at my wrist 3:59.

MELINA POV:

I jumped out of my car and saw the lights in the attic shut off and a scream tear through the air. As fast as my short legs could carry me I ran to the office's door and unlocked it. I pulled hard, but the inner deadbolt must've been locked too because the door refused to bulge.

I ran to the back door by the kitchen and pulled it open. The kitchen was a mess of pans and flour, but I ignored it for once and ran to the right staircase. I bolted up it and saw the bedroom doors rattling with bodies slamming against them. I pulled the outer deadbolt on both doors freeing Rick and Andrew.

Together we ran to the attic and pulled the deadbolt. Rick flicked on the light switch, but nothing happened.

"Jack!" I screamed. His footsteps barreled down the stairs and he ran through us like the devil was on his tail and in this house I wasn't so certain it wasn't.

They all ran after him and met up at the bottom where they hugged me and practically thanked me for their lives.

I was thankful that the dark could hide my deep blush from all the hugs and kisses from three cute men. I led them through the humid night air to the slave quarters. As I went to open the door screams echoed through the air.

"Don't worry it's just Rose Ann dying again and again and again. It never ends." I opened the door and let in the boys. I would be back in two hours. If I ever really left this house, they needed protection and I could give them that if I stayed.

**THE END for now… the rest is next chapter! WOOOHOOO**

**R&R if I even deserve it…**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY in 8 days!**


End file.
